


date

by spacekuroo



Series: days filled with love [1]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, Flowers, I'm so sorry, ahh kou's such a nice boyfriend, um i don't know how to work these tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day one - flowers</p><p>a date on valentine’s day for the lovely couple with memories from their past, coming back, leaving them with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date

**Author's Note:**

> this title is so shitty omfg. koutaba week was so long ago but posting it here because why not?
> 
> please remember that i wrote this when i was like 14 with no interest in writing?

“Have fun on your date, Kou!” Yoichi screamed as he left.

 

“Shut up,” Kou muttered under his breath.

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started to walk to the nearest florist.  _ I’m not even the type of guy to buy flowers though! But her expression was cute when I bought her flowers the last time. _ After a few minutes, he walked into the flower shop with, what he hoped to be a stoic expression. “Can I have a dozen of roses?” he asked the lady at the front.

 

“Just a second,” and walked towards the back. Staying true to her word, she came back after what seemed like a minute, he quickly paid the cashier and left the shop.

 

Looking down at his watch, 6:41 blinked brightly at him.  _ Takes about 15 minutes to Sankaku Park from here and I’ll be there a couple minutes before 7.  _ He continued his path with a small smile and the tip of his ears turning red. Thinking over the fact continuously, he still couldn’t believe that he was dating Futaba. Lifting his head to a bright lighted park, he walked over by the clock and waited.

 

Five minutes had passed and he finally saw a figure, the size of Futaba, walking over to him. He eyed her up and down and thought,  _ she looks absolutely stunning. _

 

Dressed in a white flowing dress, along with white flats and her small purse, she ran over to his destination.

 

“Kou!” Futaba pecked his lips.

 

Pulling the flowers from behind his back, he presented them to her watching her face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Futaba.” Seeing a bright smile, he knew that buying her flowers were a great idea. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” She looked up at him and kissed him again.

 

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he looked down and said, “Let’s get going. I’m taking you out tonight.”

 

“Of course you are, that’s why we’re here," replied Futaba, holding hands and walking close next to him, receiving a flick on her forehead.

 

“Ow! Kou!” exclaimed Futaba.

**Author's Note:**

> god this was so shitty


End file.
